


Rivalité

by Little_Star21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Harry et Drago se lancent le défi de se trouver une fille avant la fin de leur 7ème année





	Rivalité

Note de l'auteure : Petit défi que je me suis lancer moi même, j'utilise une liste avec 100 thèmes et je demande à une personne de me donner un fandom et un synopsis.  
Thème : Rivalry (Rivalité)  
Disclaimer : Le tout appartient à J.K. Rowling  
Correctrice : Isotope

***

Dans une région très lointaine en Écosse, il y avait un magnifique château. Celui-ci était en réalité une école de sorcellerie, du nom de Poudlard. Dans cette école régnait une rivalité profonde entre deux maisons, Gryffondor et Serpentard. , les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. C'était les maisons de Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, les plus grands ennemis de l'école. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient maintenant dix-sept ans, l'âge de la majorité dans le monde magique. C'était aussi les deux plus beaux garçons de l'école selon la gente féminine, mais ces derniers étaient toujours célibataires et puceaux. L'un avait un peu trop été occupé à sauver le monde magique, il venait de tuer Voldemort quelques mois plus tôt ; et le second était trop intéressé par tous sauf les filles. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de l'attention que les demoiselles leur portaient, mais ne s'en souciaient guère. C'était l'après-midi, il faisait très beau en cette fin d'année scolaire, le trio de Gryffondor était assis au pied d'un saule pleureur dans le parc, lorsque Drago et sa bande s'approchèrent d'eux en riant. 

\- Rolala Potter, toujours la troisième roue du carrosse. Il ne serait pas temps que tu trouves une fille ? dit Drago sur un ton moqueur.

\- Tu te crois meilleur ? Tu n'as pas de fille non plus et je crois même que tu n'as même jamais embrassé une de ta vie, répliqua Harry. 

Malfoy eut la décence de rougir face à la remarque, car celle-ci s'avérait être vraie. 

\- Pfff, le premier à se trouver une copine aura le droit de se servir de l'autre comme esclave perso jusqu'à la fin de l'année, rajouta Drago.

\- Marché conclu ! s’exclama Harry.

***

Il restait maintenant deux semaines avant la fin de l'année, et aucun des deux n'avait trouvé de compagne. En fait, aucun des deux ne semblait même essayer. C'était juste après le repas du soir et les deux hommes erraient dans les couloirs sans but précis. Ils manquèrent de se rentrer dedans devant l'entré de la Salle sur Demande, tellement ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensés. Ils se balancèrent quelques insultes, mais la volonté n'y était pas. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, mais Harry remarqua du mouvement du coin de l'oeil et se retourna. La porte de la Salle sur Demande venait d’apparaître. Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris et, ensemble, poussèrent la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une chambre avec un énorme lit à baldaquin en son centre. Drago empoigna Harry et l'entraîna vers ce lit et, sans hésiter, l’embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry répondit aussitôt au baiser et poussa Drago sur les draps de satin. La passion prit le dessus et ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, envoyant valser les vêtements dans tous les coins de la pièce. Ils firent l'amour avec entrain, Harry dominant le blond, qui ne rechignait pas de sa position. Une fois l'acte terminé, Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos, aux côtés de Drago.

\- Je crois bien que c'est match nul.

\- Ahah en effet. 

Drago se plaça au dessus de Harry et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime. 

\- Je t'aime aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour cette fin des plus nules X.x


End file.
